Eddy McGee (Earth-714)
"Write down my schedule for the day, Double D. Save the day, sign a few photos, and we head back for down time!" - Eddy, wanting the job over with, to Double D. '' Eddy McGee is a hero, initially of "Ed,Edd,n' Eddy" fame, in "Cartoon Network: Elseworlds". In Universe 714, certain CN characters fulfill the roles of other characters. Here, Eddy fulfills the role formerly belonging to Ben Tennyson, wielding the Omnitrix. He is a Human from the planet Earth (Universe 714). Appearance Similar to canon, he wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. Wears a bright orange jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes. On his left wrist, he wears the original, prototype Omnitrix, sporting the back/green/white color schemes. On the occasion of addressing the "adoring public", he will be sporting a pair of red sunglasses. Personality Similar to his canon self from his sourcing series, Eddy is a bit selfish and tends to focus on his own desires. But after achieving his superpowers and celebrity status, he no longer squanders his time on pitiful schemes. The closest thing to schemes that he does is attempts to enhance his celebrity status. While a quote-unquote "celebrity", equipped with superpowers, Eddy doesn't loose sight of what is right, nor let the fame go to his head. After obtaining the Omnitrix, he does feel obligated to use it for heroics, even if he doesn't enjoy said heroics (Edd's nagging tends to work as well). And his most admirable trait, is loyal friendship with Ed and Edd. Even when he has powerful teammates, like Dexter and Bianca, he remains loyal to the friends that he considers as his brothers. He is protective of Ed and Edd, and will not allow any harm whatsoever come to them. Similar to his teammates, while he may commit heroic acts, he doesn't really enjoy the career of a superhero. The whole team in general, would rather get the heroic missions over with, and return home to do what they enjoy. Which in Eddy's case, is simply hang out with his friends, and enjoy the perks of his celebrity status. This form of mentality and method is the explanation behind the team's careless and destructive tactics. Compared to most Omnitrix wielders, Eddy is rather clever, and pragmatic in terms of battles. His strategies tend to act out of improvising, and brute force. With occasional luck and intuitive, Eddy has actually unlocked a few extra aliens from the Omnitrix. Of course, that is those that haven't been unlocked by the combined brains of Edd and Dexter. Powers and Abilities Eddy wields the Omnitrix, allowing him to turn into many alien forms. Each alien form allows him the respective abilities of their species. The Omnitrix itself is capable of many other functions, such as sampling the DNA of other aliens, and adding them to it's database/playlist. Unlike the canon wielder of the omnitrix, Eddy managed a few tricks at his age, thanks to the combination Edd and Dexter's brilliance and Eddy's improvisation. Unlocking a few extra aliens and arming the capture setting. Meaning at that age, Eddy has more aliens and tricks than Ben Tennyson had at that age. And thanks to his quick intuition, Eddy is particularly quick on the battlefield. Just don't put Ed and Edd in harm's way... Weaknesses The Obvious weakness being that Omnitrix tends to time out for recharge, leaving Eddy without power. While granted Eddy's Omnitrix doesn't time out as soon as Ben Tennyson's, it's got to time out eventually. Leaving him in his vulnerable, powerless, human self. And it doesn't help that if taking too much damage in a fight, the Omnitrix will revert him back for his safety and health. While crafty and good at improvising, Eddy is still just a thirteen year old boy, limited by short thinking. And admitting, Eddy isn't the brightest person around, often compensating with power and depending on others. Doesn't help that he's mostly full of himself, and overconfident in his abilities. Another weakness being that his friends, Ed and Edd, if endangered, can used as hostages against him. Biography In this universe, the ship sending off the omnitrix had an issue. Battle fire tends to ruin aim and trajectory. So rather than Ben Tennyson finding it, it was Eddy. Eddy is delighted by the omnitrix, gleeful over power and fame. Tends to use his superhero endeavors to obtain riches and celebrity status. Despite such, he still remains with his friends, Ed and Edd. Not to mention, remains nostalgic over their past antics. Not too far down the road, the Eds decided to relocate to the city of Townsville, "Where most of the action is!". A few heroics later, Eddy and the others were noticed by Dexter, aka the superhero, "Generator Dex". Joining the team, Eddy became acquainted with both Dexter and Bianca, the Powerpuff Girl. Together, they became the Mayor of Townsville's personal super team. "The Terrific Trio". While Eddy served as the public superhero, his friends would work as interns at Dexter's business, "DexLabs". Their job: Keep the Kanker Sisters from sneaking in the complex repeatedly...so far failing. Eventually Eddy's celebrity status would dwindle alongside the team, for their reckless actions received negative opinion. It wasn't that the team meant to be reckless, they just didn't enjoy the super heroics. They simply wish for the missions over with, and return home. Brute force just tends to get the fights done with. The team wasn't faced with the most positive of feedback. While the public still tend to praise the famous heroes, various forces of authority continue to scowl. And many have threaten to neutralize them at the slightest sign of instability. This had led to the creation of ''Project: Equality, ''a government countermeasure that could mimic the trio's abilities and take them down if necessary. And a certain murder case wasn't helping either. Certain scientist were being murdered, and the forensics pointed to the trio as the culprits. The forensics concerning Eddy were the destruction of the crime scene, looked as if mimicking the likes of his alien forms. The Terrific Trio went about, doing whatever they could do to clear their names. And defend themselves from the activated ''Project: Equality. '' Eventually, they discovered the true culprit to be Dexter's resurfaced nemesis: Mandark. During their fight with Mandark's forces of giant robots, Eddy, Bianca, and other heroic forces, were occupied. The countermeasure for Eddy was ''E.D. ('E'mpowered '''D'efense). A being manifested from imagination, and created with the ability to mimic all of Eddy's known aliens and their abilities. Luckily for Eddy, he tend to keep a few aliens unknown to the public, and therefore, the KND. Using the likes of Articiguanna, Shocksquatch, and such, Eddy was able to overpower and eliminate the faux changeling. In the rush of the fight, Ed and Edd were harmed as a result. Angered by this, Eddy turned into Way Big, aggressively taking out Mandark's forces in a rage. Later on, Dexter prevented Eddy from taking his rage out on Mandark himself. Once again, the day was saved. The Terrific Trio had cleared their names. But following, they cut off their connections with the authorities. From then on, the heroics were more freelanced than with government orders. Eddy would remain a hero, but would slack off a bit to check up on his friends. Relationships Friends '''Ed & Edd - '''His childhood friends, whom he considers to be like brothers. Eddy is extremely loyal to them, not even abandoning them when he achieved his superhero lifestyle. He brought them with him to Townsville, and even landing them jobs as interns at "DexLabs". If they are to be harmed under any circumstance, he will go off in a protective rage, ready to thrash whoever or whatever was the caused. '''Dexter McPherson - '''aka the superhero genius, "Generator Dex". Dexter and Eddy do try to get along, but of course have nothing in common. While so, they do cooperate as teammates in the battlefield, simply wanting to "save the day" and head back home in the headquarters. Eddy does appreciate that Dexter gives Edd something that he enjoys. As for his teammates in general, they see each other as equals. '''Bianca - aka, The PowerPuff Girl. ' Eddy usually does attempt to flirt with Bianca, only for her to reject his advances. But they do get along, cooperating as teammates in battle, and both having a dry sense of humor. As for teammates in general, they see each other as equals. Love Interests Oh dear. How to describe Eddy's love life? A mess of irritation. On an occasional basis, Eddy attempts to flirt with his teammate, Bianca, only to be rejected. The same routine of flirt and rejection follows his encounter with Mayor Frances Foster. There is the recurring character, Lee Kanker, breaking in the headquarters trying obtain Eddy as a "Boyfriend". Her love was unrequited, for the most part. And once, Eddy mentions of a childhood crush back in Peach Creek, named Nazz. Other Mac, aka KND number 112 - '''Mac is the KND operative that tends to interact with the trio the most. Eddy does occasionally bicker with him, seeing him as both a rival for Bianca's affection and a stickler for authority. It is confirmed he was involved in the making of '''E.D. (Empowered 'D'efense), the countermeasure for Eddy. '''Gwen Tennyson, aka KND number 13 - '''The Gwen of this universe has the role as the Supreme Leader of the KND. She is one of the multiple authority figures that the Terrific Trio responds to. Like the majority, she is thankful yet paranoid of the team's power and behavior. She is not fond of Eddy, always scowling and belittling him in their meetings. Her paranoia had led to the making of ''Project: Equality, ''a secret countermeasure for the trio. '''Frances Foster, aka Mayor of Townsville - '''In this universe, rather than be a simple citizen and caretaker, Frankie had became Townsville's mayor. While competent in running the city, she cooperates with the trio to face dangerous threats. She is one of the multiple authority figures the Terrific Trio responds to. In their meetings, Eddy attempts to flirt with her, only for her to reject him. Eddy definitely wasn't happy when he discovered that she initiated ''Project: Equality. '' Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * The crossover nature of this character consist of Eddy of ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ''fame fulfilling the role of Ben Tennyson. * The idea behind the reasoning for this character, being that the ship carrying the Omnitrix was under fire. Which should have led to faulty trajectory. * Eddy does not name his alien forms, unlike Ben Tennyson. The iconic names aforementioned are for the convenience of the fandom. * Few fans would note similarities between this character and Ben 23. The obvious being the celebrity status, and the intentionally concealed playlist of aliens. * Unlike most Omnitrix wielders, Eddy and the others have no interactions with this Universe's Plumbers. It is unknown if they have remained inactive or don't see Eddy as an importance. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Chronos22